Choice
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: I am not your best friend because I chose you but because you chose me. I think that is what makes you better—iie, best—than anyone else.


**A/N: I can't seem to stop writing about the Dream Pair. Perhaps it's because this pairing offers more chances than the Golden Pair.**

**DISCLAIMER: Had I owned Tennis no Oujisama, I wouldn't bother writing fanfics. And probably I would have Fuji and Eiji in doubles more often. Don't sue me.**

**CHOICE**

"Nanjaro hoi hoi!"

That is the signal for everyone to let you pass. As usual, you come bouncing in the classroom, like a lost red cat who has found something interesting.

Saa…you don't get tired of this, do you, Eiji?

"Minna, genki?" you ask everyone you pass by and they return your cheery greeting. It beats me how you never get tired of being so cheerful.

"Hoi hoi, Fuji!" you give me one of your not so gentle pats and ask me about my morning.

"It's fine, Eiji."

"Nya? Hontouni? Demo, Fujiko, you don't look pleased though. D'you have a problem, koi?"

There you go with one of your disarming remarks. How come you see through everything? "Iie, betsuni. I am just thinking."

"You seem to be doing that a lot, nya, it unnerves me," you pout and flop on your chair. You put your things where they are supposed to be and continue with your homily specially prepared for me. "Next time you'll be doing soul searching, kindly go somewhere I can't see you. It bothers me that my Fujiko is not sitting beside me."

I let out a chuckle. "Maa, maa, Eiji, you don't need to ruin your day because of what I think, ne?"

"Hai hai. I will just pretend that Fuji is absent today."

With that you refuse to look at me. Not that I mind, really. This has always been your response every time I don't let you know what I think. I am getting used to it Eiji.

You see…you already know what I think before I can even tell you anything about it. That's why. I know you'll soon figure this out.

And we continue to let time pass by in silence.

Lunch time. You're still going to put up that stance, huh? Well, I am not going to let you win. I am not your "best friend" for nothing, in the first place.

"Eiji, I have anago in my bento today. Do you want to have it?"

"Eh? Anago?" Your face brightens up but you quickly mask it because I think you see me smiling. "Iie, arigatou. Oishi said he needs to talk with me today. Ja ne."

And you leave me and my innocent anago for Oishi.

I have thought that your mood will probably change after you talk with Oishi. After all, he pacifies your hyper soul better than anyone—probably better than I do. But it is still the same. You prefer to listen to our boring teacher than have a chat with me.

This is the second time you choose a different person to listen to.

Your mood does not change even after Tezuka says "Dismissed" for today's practice game. Now I can conclude that I probably did touch a nerve.

It bothers me.

I decide whether to talk with you about it or leave you alone since it seems that you are more interested in your racket's gut than me.

Ne, Eiji, should I tell you that it is the first time that you have bothered me so much?

You'll probably laugh at me.

Nobody thinks about the state of friendship now. Nobody…but me. For everyone, and even for you, it is a natural thing. It is not something to think about. But for me it is.

I bade everyone a farewell. I have heard that you are going to eat with Momo and Echizen. Eiji, if you are not careful, you won't be having any money to spend for your own food. Haven't I told you that before?

I continue on my way, alone, treading the usual route home. This way, I will be able to organize my thoughts without anyone seeing me.

You see, I have been thinking about it ever since you announced to everyone that I am your best friend. I have been searching if I do consider you the same. It is quite tough. For a moment I consider you as just one of the many friends I have around me. That's what bothers me: how to tell you that I may not be the best friend that you are expecting me to be. Demo, it is even harder to shrug you off.

"FUUUJJIIIIII!"

I hear you calling my name and I turn. There you are panting all over the place. You seem so tired. I chuckle. This is the first time I have seen a red cat so tired. You and your poor stamina. I come close to you so you will not make an effort. "Nani, Eiji. Daijobou?"

You grab my shoulders and lean on me, pinning me to the wall. Your eyes burn on me with indignation. I laugh quietly. Didn't you know, Eiji, this is one of the reasons that a lot of people think that we are into each other.

"Hoi, Fuji, how could you be so mean, nya! I tried my best not to talk with you and you just don't seem to mind! I tried to make you talk to me first, you know!" you say in between deep breaths. "Sometimes I wonder if you really consider me a friend at all, hoi!"

I am startled by this honesty. You and your disarming words again. Sasuga, Eiji. You have known.

"Eiji…you really look like a cat!"

"Nya?"

"Now, I believe Momo. You really have big eyes. I did not think about that until now that your face is so close."

"Nani? Is that all you can say after all I have been through? I came from the opposite direction you know! I had to leave Momo and Ochibi! How could they eat like that? Ochibi is even a bigger eater than me."

"Maa, maa. Why don't you drop by my house and have snacks worth of you allowance so you'll forgive them."

"Hontou? Yosh! It's your fault after all that I am like this. You know, Oishi got angry with me earlier saying I am foolish that I get angry without a reason. But hontou hontou, if you have just told me what you have been thinking, things could be easier."

"One more thing, your bandage…Maybe you can try placing it on a different part of your face, say, your forehead!"

"Nya? Haven't thought about it before…I'll try when I get home…" Just when I think I will win, you begin to violently shake me. Eiji, aren't you the one who discovered that Yumiko irons my shirt? "Don't change the subject Fuji-ko-chan!"

I guess I haven't had enough of your homily to last for my life time. "Eiji, I am your best friend, right?"

"Eh? What kind of question is that, Fuji?" you say in a voice that clearly asks me how I can be so stupid. You slowly let go of my shoulders and squarely stare at me. "Of course you are!"

"Demo, you chose Oishi…" but as usual you have a response before I can finish.

"Who would choose anago over settling a problem, nya!"

"In our afternoon class…"you don't let me finish this, too.

"Fuji Syuusuke, that's history, history! Really, how can you forget that it is my favorite subject?"

"Iie, I did not. I guess I was just preoccupied…what about in the practice…"

"You are sooo preoccupied, nya. You don't bother checking on me. I have just drunk Inui's concoction because I hit the wrong mark. Baka, Fuji Syuusuke."

Bingo. You are the only one aside from Yuuta who has the guts to say that to me. And how come that you know what I have been observing from the very beginning? I think, Eiji, I have the conclusion now.

"Saa, Eiji, let's go so you can get your hands on the cookies and not my shirt."

"Mengo mengo, Fuji…Matte! Why am I the one saying gomen here?"

I laugh. "I'll treat you better from now on."

You stop ranting and stare at me. Why? Are my eyes open? Do I look too serious? Well, that doesn't matter.

You have shattered what reasons I have been building up. I guess, _yudan sezou ni ikou _doesn't apply to friendship after all.

I am not your best friend because I chose you but because you chose me. I think that is what makes you better—iie, best—than anyone else.

**More A****/N: It's another attempt to delve on the Dream Pair's friendship. Hehe…Please don't bash me. Fuji, I think, doesn't mind about his relationship with Eiji that much at least outwardly. Enough for playing god. Ja ne… **


End file.
